Afraid of Love
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Elle veut tout oublier le temps d'une soirée… L'insouciance de Damon. Le dénie de Stefan. TOUT ! Le plus volage des Originels se fait un plaisir de lui changer les idées ! / Un peu de Klaroline - Jeremy & Bonnie !


**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

Hello mes amies, je vous retrouve pour un nouvel O.S, qui j'espère vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas de me retrouver sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat** pour plus d'informations sur mes écrits, mes projets en cours et à venir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Il était tard, quand un énorme **_**boum **_**se fit entendre sur l'encolure de la maison. Bonnie sursauta. Elle était seule dans cette maison depuis que sa grand-mère était morte, et depuis que sa mère était repartie. Elle était plongée dans un grimoire quand ce bruit étrange la tira de sa lecture. Prudemment, elle referma le livre, sortit de son lit et s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui était entre-ouverte. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende une voix familière :**

_« Bonnie c'est moi ! »_

« Elena ? » s'étonna la sorcière.

**La jeune fille s'avança à grand pas de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit entièrement.**

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Elena, qui s'était accroché à la gouttière.

« Oui entre ! » répondit Bonnie en s'écartant.

**Elena fut dans la chambre en deux secondes grâce à son agilité de vampire. Elle portait un jean taille basse noir, un dos-nu mauve et une paire de bottes à talons haut. Ses cheveux attachés ondulés la changeaient complètement de d'habitude.**

« Wow euh, tu t'es habillée comme ça juste pour venir me voir ? » demanda Bonnie, qui referma la fenêtre.

« Non, j'avais l'intention de quitter Mystic Falls pour le week-end, mais devine qui m'a empêché de partir toute seule ? » dit Elena.

« Damon ? Stefan ? » énuméra Bonnie.

« Les deux ! » s'écria Elena. « Non mais tu te rends compte ? Stefan qui croit que je vais me remettre avec lui alors que je vois très bien qu'il n'aime pas comment je gère la version de moi vampire, et Damon, j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux. »

« Tu n'auras peut-être pas à le faire, vu comment il provoque Rebekah et Klaus. » dit Bonnie.

« Je suis censée faire quoi, hein ? » demanda Elena.

« Tu sais où ils sont ? » voulut savoir Bonnie.

« Ils ont dû me pister, vu que j'ai déguerpis par la porte de la cuisine, merci à Jeremy ! » dit Elena.

« S'ils viennent là, je m'occupe d'eux et tu pourras déguerpir où tu veux. » lui dit Bonnie.

« Ma voiture est chez moi. » dit Elena.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras tout le temps de quitter la ville ! » lui assura Bonnie.

_**Ding dong !**_

« Je suis sûre que c'est eux ! » soupira Elena.

« Je me charge d'eux ! » lui souffla Bonnie. « Toi, tu restes ici ! »

**Elena acquiesça et ralentit sa respiration. Bonnie sortit de la chambre, suivit d'Elena qui resta dans le couloir. Bonie déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit, pour voir Stefan et Damon sur le seuil.**

« Quelle surprise ! » dit Bonnie. « Qu'est-ce que vous amène chez moi ? »

« On sait qu'Elena est avec toi. » dit Damon.

« C'est possible, c'est ma meilleure amie. » dit Bonnie. « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que vous foutez chez moi à cette heure-là ! »

« On est simplement inquiet pour elle. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle est un vampire, et elle veut déjà partir seule. » dit Stefan.

« Elle se contrôle parfaitement bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème. » fit Bonnie. « A moins que vous n'arrivez pas à couper le cordon. Pauvres garçons amoureux ! »

« Arrête de te moquer ! » la prévint Damon.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » claqua Bonnie. « Tu n'as pas été invité, et Stefan ne pense même pas à t'introduire chez moi. »

« Laisse-nous voir Elena ! » lui dit Stefan.

« Vous me fatiguez ! » leur dit-elle. « Elena n'a pas besoin de chaperon, et aucun de vous n'est son petit ami ! »

**Elle mit les mains devant elle, paumes au devant, et la seconde d'après, Stefan et Damon ressentirent une immense douleur dans la tête. Bonnie mit tout ce qu'elle avait en elle dans cet anévrisme. Elle se maîtrisait totalement. Les gémissements de douleur des deux vampires à ses pieds ne lui firent ni chaud ni froid, puis, elle enchanta quelques mots en latin, s'avança sur le perron et mit les mains sur la tête des vampires, qui s'évanouirent aussitôt.**

« Bonne nuit les garçons ! » sourit Bonnie. « Tu peux descendre Elena. »

**Cette dernière se matérialisa auprès de la sorcière.**

« Ils vont dormir longtemps ? » demanda Elena.

« Suffisamment pour que tu puisses aller hors de la ville. » répondit Bonnie.

« Merci Bonnie. » lui dit Elena.

« Y a pas de quoi. » dit la sorcière. « Allez file t'amuser et saoule-toi pour moi ! »

« Compte sur moi ! » lui assura Elena.

**Les deux amies se serrèrent dans les bras, puis, Elena s'éclipsa, un sourire satisfait au visage. Bonnie referma la porte et remonta dans sa chambre, vérifiant que chaque fenêtre, chaque volet et chaque porte étaient fermées, avant de monter se coucher.**

**Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure, que Stefan et Damon se réveillèrent la tête engourdit, sur le perron de la maison de Bonnie. Le plus jeune des Salvatore réussit à dissuader son aîné de ne pas se faire remarquer par le voisinage en voulant créer un cataclysme si jamais il réveillait Bonnie.**

_**Richmond !**_

**Quand Elena gara sa voiture devant l'un des clubs les plus branchés de Richmond, un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque le bruit de la musique traversa les vitres du véhicule, mais, avant d'y entrer, elle ouvrit la petite glacière qu'elle emportait partout avec elle, et en sortit une poche de sang qu'elle s'empressa de vider. Le parking était vide aux alentours mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Une fois repu, elle sortit de la voiture. Son téléphone resta éteint dans la boite à gant. Elle ne garda que ses clés de voiture dans la poche de son jean, et une liasse de billet de vingt dollars, et se dirigea vers le club. **

« C'est vingt dollars l'entrée ma jolie. » lui dit l'un des videurs, qui l'arrêta.

**Elena détestait qu'on l'appelle **_**'ma jolie' **_**et ses émotions amplifiées lui fit serrer le poing, avant qu'elle ne tire un billet de vingt dollar de sa poche. Elle le tendit au videur avec un sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe qui, mais le videur – un type baraqué avec de gros muscles qui n'impressionnaient pas du tout Elena – la regarda d'un œil perplexe.**

« Il faut avoir vingt-et-un ans pour entrer là-dedans ! » lui dit le videur.

_« Respire Elena ! » pensa Elena._

_« Hey Lyle, ça va aller ! » fit une voix qu'Elena ne reconnu pas aussitôt._

**Un garçon aux cheveux bruns, habillé d'un jean noir délavé, d'un pull à capuche et d'une veste en cuir sortit du club et s'arrêta devant le videur, lui tapotant l'épaule. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux :**

« Elle est avec moi ! »

**Le videur acquiesça, et laissa passer Elena, qui suivit '**_**son sauveur'. **_**Ce dernier lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta pour jouer le jeu. Une fois à l'intérieur du club, Elena laissa son regard embrasser toute la pièce. Des tonnes d'humains se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse, alors qu'un DJ faisait glisser ses platines en diffusant de l'électro. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle tenait toujours **_**sa **_**main dans la sienne. Elle se retourna vers lui, sans lâcher sa main pour autant.**

« Merci d'être venu à mon secours, Kol ! » lui dit-elle. « Même si j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule. »

« Je t'ai vu serrer les poings, et je ne voulais pas risquer que tu t'attires des ennuis, alors que tu es ici pour t'amuser, je me trompe ? » demanda le vampire.

« T'as raison. » répondit-elle. « Merci de m'avoir aidé, Kol Mikaelson ! »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » lui dit-il, avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres et d'y déposer un baiser.

**Il relâcha sa main.**

« Je t'offre un verre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Ils allèrent jusqu'au bar, où Kol commanda un whisky pour lui, puis, après avoir demandé sa préférence à Elena, un verre de vodka.**

« Alors… » dit Kol sans trop élever la voix. « Où sont tes deux toutous ? »

« Hein qui ? » fit Elena en se penchant vers lui pour mieux entendre.

« Les Salvatore ! » précisa Kol, alors que le barman leur apporta leurs verres.

« Oh, eux ? » souleva Elena. « En train de faire un somme sur le perron de Bonnie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour mériter ça ? » demanda Kol.

« Ils devenaient trop collant, et si je les avais écouté, je ne serai pas là en train de te parler. » répondit Elena.

« Alors à la santé de la petite sorcière pour t'avoir permis d'être là. » dit Kol en levant son verre.

**Elena trinqua, puis, vida son verre, cul sec. Une de ses chansons du moment résonna. Elle posa son verre, jeta un regard assez explicite à Kol, puis, se glissa au milieu des humains pour danser. Elle commença à se trémousser comme tout le monde sur **_**Wake Me Up**_** de **_**Avicii. **_**Elle se mélangea aux autres et se libéra, suivant et se mouvant au rythme de la musique. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est Kol qui la dévorait littéralement du regard. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux. Il la regarda danser, puis, leurs regards se croisèrent. Elena lui adressa un énorme sourire, puis, s'en fut finit pour Kol lorsqu'il la vit sortir sa langue pour se lécher la lèvre inférieure avant de détourner le regard et de se mêler à un groupe de filles. La chanson prit fin, et un autre titre retentit. Un peu plus rap. **_**Can't Hold Us Down**_** de **_**Macklemore & Ryan Lewis. **_**Cette fois, Elena fut tirée en arrière et se retrouva torse contre torse avec Kol, qui avait les yeux noirs. Curieusement, Elena sourit et se tourna, afin de coller son dos au torse du vampire. Elle lui prit la main et dansa, l'entraînant ainsi avec elle. Il se laissa faire, acceptant sans réfléchir cette invitation impromptue et soudaine. **

**Pendant plus d'une heure, ils dansèrent l'un contre l'autre, faisant quelques aller-retour jusqu'au bar pour vider quelques verres. Elena remercia intérieurement le ciel d'avoir une tolérance plus élevée à l'alcool. Pendant une danse très collée, Elena pouvait sentir le souffle de Kol sur son visage. Ça, combinés à la proximité de leurs corps et aux mains du vampire sur ses hanches, elle se sentait… ailleurs, prête et ayant l'envie de faire des folies. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle répondit à son léger coup de hanche, puis, l'embrassa. Kol répondit aussitôt au baiser en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Les mains d'Elena glissèrent le long de son torse, puis, se faufilèrent sous le pull du vampire, qui gronda dès qu'il sentit les doigts fin de la jeune fille sur lui. Il mit fin au baiser, mais Elena protesta en lui agrippant fermement les hanches, le griffant de ses ongles.**

« Elena, t'es une vraie tigresse. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Elle l'entendit parfaitement à travers la musique. Elle se colla davantage contre lui, fit passer ses mains dans le jean de Kol.**

« D'accord… » souffla Kol. « On va chez moi ! »

**Très vite, Elena se retrouva sur le parking du club.**

« Kol attends… » lui dit-elle en s'arrêtant près de sa voiture.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus ? » demanda-t-il en lui faisant face.

« Oh si j'en ai envie. » répondit-elle en le tirant par la veste alors que son dos toucha sa voiture. « J'ai très envie qu'on s'amuse toi et moi, surtout que je n'ai pas fais l'amour depuis des mois. »

« Alors où est le problème ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Pas question de retourner à Mystic Falls ! » dit-elle.

**Kol plaqua son bassin au sien, ce qui fit sursauter Elena. Cette dernière sentit qu'il était déjà prêt.**

« J'ai un appartement pas très loin d'ici ma belle. » lui dit-il. « C'est ta voiture ? »

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Je conduis ! » dit-il. « Les clés ? »

« Dans ma poche ! » répondit-elle.

**Avec lenteur, Kol passa une main dans l'une des poches avant d'Elena. Il en tira les clés.**

« Tu crois que tu vas tenir le rythme ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis assez doué quand il s'agit de sexe. »

« T'es bien sûr de toi. » haussa Elena. « Et je te signale que je suis un vampire maintenant, j'ai plus d'endurance qu'une de ces petites humaines que tu as dû t'envoyer depuis ton réveil ! »

« Je dois avouer, que ce n'était pas très drôle, même si c'était bon dans l'ensemble ! » admit-il.

« Dépêchons-nous d'y aller avant que je ne me rétracte ! » lui dit-elle.

**Elle s'écarta de lui, lui vola un baiser et fit le tour de la voiture pour grimper sur le siège passager.**

_**Appartement de Kol !**_

**A peine la porte passée, Elena fut plaquée contre la porte tellement fortement qu'elle eut peur que celle-ci n'éclate… si ça n'avait pas été de l'acier blindé. La bouche de Kol se posa directement dans le creux de son cou, dévorant sa peau, faisant glisser sa langue jusqu'à son lobe de l'oreille. Elena gémit sans se retenir. Elle débarrassa Kol de sa veste en cuir, puis de son pull, ce qui obligea le vampire à s'écarter. Il ne portait pas de t-shirt, et Elena laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps devant une perfection pareille. Il avait un torse, des bras et des abdos… les plus parfait qu'elle n'ait jamais vus. **

« A ton tour d'enlever le haut ma belle. » lui dit-il.

« Tu ne me fais pas visiter d'abord ? » dit-elle en détournant la conversation.

« Je vais te faire visiter ma chambre. » gronda-t-il en se collant à elle. « Je perds patience Elena. »

« T'as qu'à me l'enlever toi-même. » susurra-t-elle.

**Il porta ses mains au visage d'Elena, les glissa derrière sa nuque et trouva l'attache de son dos-nu. Il le défit, posant ensuite les mains au niveau de ses hanches. Il souleva le vêtement. Elena leva les bras, et le vêtement lui fut enlevée, la laissant seins nus… Des sens qui furent cachés par ses longs cheveux bruns. Leurs ondulations fit perdre la tête de Kol, qui se sentait encore plus à l'étroit dans son jean. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la souleva afin qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il s'éclipsa jusque dans sa chambre – qui était immense – et il s'allongea, Elena toujours dans ses bras, sur le lit. Mais il s'écarta aussi vite qu'il s'était allongé. Toute souriante, et se mordant la lèvre, Elena posa son pied – couvert de sa botte à talon, sur le torse nu de Kol. Il la lui ôta, puis la seconde, puis le jean… dévoilant une culotte en dentelle noire.**

« Tu es magnifique ! » dit-il.

« Tu comptes passer le reste de la nuit à me mater, ou bien tu vas te décider à me faire l'amour ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Je pourrais tout aussi bien me faire du bien toute seule… »

« J'adorerais voir ça ! » dit Kol, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser

« T'es… trop… habillé… » marmonna-t-elle entre deux baisers.

**Deux secondes passèrent, et Kol se retrouva en sous-vêtement. **

« C'est mieux comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en s'allongeant entièrement sur elle.

« J'ai hâte de voir le reste de la marchandise. » répondit-elle.

« Patience beauté, je vais te dévorer toute entière ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Il colla sa bouche à la sienne et lui donna un baiser… Le baiser le plus renversant qu'elle n'ait jamais reçut… Pas même de Stefan. Quand le baiser prit fin elle en eut le souffle coupé. Kol, lui, mordilla son cou, avant de plonger sur sa poitrine… embrassant son abdomen, entre ses seins… Il se redressa et, avec un sourire carnassier, se pencha aussitôt pour prendre un de ses seins dans sa bouche. Elena se cambra… son corps réagissait de plus en plus violement aux assauts de Kol. Elle se cambrait sous lui, se tortillait et était en demande constante qu'il la touche. Quand il cessa, elle voulut se plaindre, mais elle n'en fit rien quand elle le sentit aller plus bas. Elle entendit un déchirement… Il venait de lui arracher sa culotte.**

« Elena… » souffla-t-il en embrassant ses cuisses. « Tu sens affreusement bon ma belle. »

« Kol… tu me rends dingue. » geignit-elle.

« Heureux de l'entendre ! » ricana-t-il.

**Un nouveau déchirement se fit entendre, et la seconde d'après, Kol fut juste au-dessus d'elle, les yeux noirs de désir… Elena tenta un regard vers le bas… et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle le vit dans toute sa splendeur. Il la tira de sa contemplation en lui attrapant le menton avec une main, et en relevant le visage vers le sien. D'instinct, les veines autour des yeux de la jeune fille se firent voir… Kol répondit en laissant apparaître les siennes. Il appuya sur sa mâchoire sans lui faire mal, approcha sa bouche, glissa sa langue à l'intérieur et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser presque sauvage. Elena n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Un picotement familier dans son ventre se mua en vrai torrent de désir. **

« Kol… » dit-elle à bout de souffle. « Maintenant, s'il te plaît ! »

« J'aime quand une femme me supplie. » gronda-t-il.

**Il s'empara de sa bouche pour la énième fois. Elena pouvait le sentir la pénétrer avec lenteur, mais son corps menaçait d'exploser si elle ne l'avait pas entièrement en elle, alors elle appuya ses talons contre ses fesses et appuya tellement fort qu'il fut **_**entièrement **_**en elle, lui arrachant un grognement, et à elle un gémissement si fort qu'il pourrait alerte n'importe qui dans l'immeuble.**

« Elena… » haleta Kol.

**Il avait enfoui son visage dans son cou. Elena se referma autour de lui comme une seconde peau. Elle était tellement en manque, et son désir amplifié faillit la faire défaillir. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les dents de Kol se refermer sur son oreille, puis ses hanches se mirent à bouger, lentement au début, puis de plus en plus vite. Les mains du vampire trouvèrent aussi rapidement les courbes de la jeune femme sous lui. Elena se cambrait et gémissait à chaque seconde qui passait. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit un tel degré d'intensité pendant le sexe. Kol se laissait vraiment aller. Il laissait le vampire qu'il était prendre le dessus, et ça, ça plaisait à Elena, qui sentit son propre vampire faire surface. Ses doigts, ou plutôt ses ongles, se plantèrent dans le dos de Kol. Ce dernier gronda si fort en se redressant, que tout son corps vibra.**

« Elena… » dit-il d'une voix rauque, stoppant ses pénétrations. « Arrête… »

« Sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix… plus aguicheuse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Evite de provoquer un Originel ! » lui conseilla-t-il, avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

**Il la bloqua de son corps avec des vas et viens assez brutaux, mais étrangement, Elena trouva cela assez érotique, et son désir grimpa en flèche. Rompant le baiser, haletante, elle arqua son corps sous celui de Kol, bougeant ses hanches pour rencontrer celles du vampire. Cela leur envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, les rapprochant de l'orgasme à grand pas. Quand la jouissance les frappa, c'était comme s'ils avaient été frappés par un bulldozer… A bout de souffle, Kol se redressa pour regarder Elena dans les yeux. Elle avait le regard pétillant, le sourire aux lèvres, et les joues rouges.**

« Tu sais donner chaud à une fille toi. » lui dit-elle, avant de se mettre à rire.

« Je peux te donner encore plus chaud. » dit-il.

« Je vais finir affamée ! » siffla Elena, dont les crocs sortirent.

« Elena, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'excites. » avoua-t-il.

« Donne-moi encore chaud, beau gosse ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

**Elle rétracta ses crocs, et Kol l'embrassa aussitôt…**

_**Le lendemain !**_

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Complètement sûre qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle était incapable de joindre Elena, Caroline sortit de sa voiture, furieuse, et alla frapper à la porte de l'immense Manoir. Pas de réponse… Elle frappa encore une fois mais plus fort et ajouta d'une voix toute aussi forte :**

« Klaus Mikaelson ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce ! »

**La porte s'ouvrit sur l'hybride, qui ne portait pour unique vêtement, un jean. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être accueillit comme ça, surtout qu'elle revint deux jours en arrière, lorsqu'elle lui avait cédé après une petite dispute qui avait tourné en désir total…**

« Caroline, Trésor, que me vaut ta visite ? » demanda Klaus.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Caroline.

« Je suis censé deviner de qui tu parles ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je te parle d'Elena. » claqua-t-elle en passant le seuil de la porte.

**Klaus referma la porte.**

« Pourquoi saurais-je où se trouve cette chère Elena ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. « Elle est un vampire, et donc elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité et donc je n'en ai plus rien à faire de la façon dont elle occupe ses nuits ou ses journées. »

« Elle est introuvable, et injoignable. » répondit Caroline. « Et comme il valait mieux que ni Damon ni Stefan ne viennent eux-mêmes au risque de se faire tuer… »

« Tu t'es porté volontaire pour venir me soutirer une information que je n'ai pas. » termina-t-il à sa place.

« Où est-elle ? » insista Caroline.

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Klaus. « Hier soir, j'ai passé tout mon temps dans ma chambre à me ressasser cette fabuleuse nuit qu'on a passé ensemble. »

**Le cœur de Caroline fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses mains devinrent moites, surtout que Klaus s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.**

« Pourquoi t'es venu Caroline ? » demanda-t-il. « Ce n'était pas simplement pour savoir où se trouve Elena – et je l'ignore sincèrement. »

« N'approche pas ! » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de succomber à nouveau ? » dit-il en collant ses lèvres à son oreille. « Pourquoi tu résistes ma douce Caroline ? Tu m'as déjà cédé… toute une nuit, et aux souvenirs de tes suppliques, j'ai très envie de recommencer. »

« Moi aussi ! » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

**Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau. Klaus captura sa bouche, et dès qu'elle toucha ses lèvres, Caroline s'abandonna totalement…**

_**Richmond !**_

_**Appartement de Kol !**_

**Elena se réveilla… La chambre était toujours plongée dans le noir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours d'affilées… Peut-être était-ce le cas, mais cela lui avait fait du bien de dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait et sans être dérangée. Serrant le coussin dans ses bras, elle prit une grande inspiration et referma les yeux, quand elle sentit un corps se coller au sien.**

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Plus de vingt heures. » répondit Kol.

« Wow ! » dit Elena. « Je n'ai jamais autant dormi… sauf quand j'étais morte, enfin je crois. »

« Tu as soif ? Faim ? » demanda-t-il. « On pourrait aller se doucher et aller se nourrir… en retournant au club d'hier soir. On pourra se servir sans mal… à moins que tu ne te nourrisses pas directement à la source. »

« Ça ne m'arrive pas très souvent, avec les deux pots de colles dont j'ai hérité… » souffla-t-elle.

« Tiens ! » dit-il.

**Il plaça son avant-bras au devant d'elle.**

« Tu veux que je me nourrisse de toi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ça te permettra de tenir quelques heures. Je n'ai pas de poche de sang. » expliqua-t-il.

**Il lui embrassa l'épaule. Elena fixa la veine de son poignet… la soif se fit pressante. Elle n'avait jamais goûté au sang de vampire depuis sa transformation. Quand elle était humaine et que Stefan ou Damon lui faisaient boire son sang pour panser ses blessures, ça n'avait que le goût de sang, mais peut-être que là… Doucement, elle approcha ses lèvres du poignet, l'y déposa avant d'y planter ses crocs. Elle aspira le sang… et un goût divin, sucré presque fruité l'enivra. Elle se rassasia du sang de Kol jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrache son poignet de sa bouche. Il retomba sur le matelas, sous le choc. Pendant qu'Elena s'abreuvait de son sang, il avait éprouvé un sentiment assez étrange. De la luxure, du désir, de… l'amour ? Non, c'était du désir, un énorme torrent de luxure qui s'était introduit dans tout son corps. **

**De son côté, Elena ne se remettait pas de ce qu'elle avait ressentit en avalant le sang de Kol. Quelque chose en elle changeait… Non, ce n'était que du sexe, et il lui avait fait boire son sang par pure précaution…**

…

**Elena passa tout le week-end en compagnie de Kol. Le samedi soir ils étaient retournés dans le club où ils étaient s'étaient revus la veille, passant des heures et des heures à danser, à boire, à se nourrir, à rire… et à faire l'amour dans les toilettes. Elena avait tellement attisée le désir – et la jalousie – du vampire en dansant très collé-serré avec un humain, que l'Originel avait empoigné par les bras et l'avait conduite dans les toilettes des hommes, s'enfermant dans une cabine… **

_**Dimanche… 22 Heures !**_

**Il était temps pour Elena de rentrer à Mystic Falls, même si elle n'en avait pas envie. Rallumant son téléphone alors qu'elle était assise sur le capot de sa voiture, elle faillit s'étrangler lorsque s'afficha une centaine d'appels manqués et des textos qui disait toujours la même chose ou presque. Caroline avait appelé cinq fois… et le reste venaient de Stefan et Damon bien évidemment. Elle soupira et effaça TOUT.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? » demanda Kol, qui s'arrêta devant elle.

« Mon téléphone a été inondé d'appels des deux crétins. » répondit-elle. « Soit ils campent chez moi jusqu'à mon retour, soit ils campent au niveau du pont Wickery pour guetter mon plausible retour. »

« Tu peux rester si tu veux. » lui proposa-t-il.

« C'est très tentant, mais je n'ai pas donné signe de vie depuis deux jours, et demain je dois aller en cours. » lui dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un tout petit diplôme dans la vie d'un vampire, quand tu peux t'éclater jusqu'au bout de la nuit ? » exposa-t-il.

« Tu es les sept péchés capitaux à toi tout seul. » s'amusa Elena.

**Kol lui rendit son sourire, puis, lui écarta les jambes et la tira vers lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa embrasser, lentement, tendrement, passionnément… Leurs langues se mélangèrent dans un ballet langoureux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient coupés par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Elena.**

« Et merde ! » marmonna-t-elle. « Excuse-moi ! »

« T'aurais dû le laisser éteint ! » maugréa Kol.

**Elle lui tira la langue et décrocha. C'était Bonnie !**

« Y a un problème Bonnie ? »

_« Damon et Stefan sont assez furieux que tu n'aies pas décroché ton téléphone du week-end. »_

« Tu leur as dis quoi ? »

_« Rien, de toute façon je ne sais pas où tu es. »_

« D'accord, je vais rentrer dans quelques heures de toute façon. »

_« Ils sont capable de camper au pont. »_

« Ouais, je sais ! »

_« Fais attention, on se voit dès que tu rentres, je suis avec ton frère ! »_

« D'accord ! »

**Elle raccrocha et s'allongea de tout son long sur le capot de sa voiture.**

« S'ils sont au pont, je leur roule dessus avec ma voiture. » prévint Elena.

« Si tu veux je t'accompagne. » dit Kol. « Je grimpe sur ma moto et je te suis en restant à une distance respectable. Je m'arrête en prétextant que je rends visite à mon frère et je leur botte le cul pour toi. »

« Ça sera suspect pour eux. » dit Elena.

« Ils sont pas censés savoir que t'étais avec moi, _personne _pas même Nik sait que t'as passé le week-end à t'envoyer en l'air avec moi. » railla Kol.

« En parlant de ça j'ai jamais autant pris mon pied qu'avec toi. » admit-elle.

« Je t'ai dis que j'étais doué ! » dit-il en lui caressant les jambes.

**Elle se redressa et s'étira comme un chat.**

« Quand faut y aller faut y aller. » souffla-t-elle.

« Je te colle ? » demanda-t-il.

« A condition que tu m'emmènes faire de la moto un de ces jours. » répondit-elle.

« Mais ce sera avec joie, Mademoiselle Gilbert ! » dit-il en lui tendant les mains.

**Elle les prit et descendit du capot. Il lui ouvrit la portière du côté conducteur, lui vola un baiser puis, lui claqua les fesses alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à grimper dans sa voiture. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.**

« Pervers ! » dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

« T'as des fesses magnifiques, impossible d'y résister ! » se défendit-il.

**Elle monta dans la voiture et Kol ferma la portière. Mettant le contact, Elena fit vrombir le moteur… Quand elle fut loin d'au moins cinq minutes, Kol enfourcha sa moto, mit le casque et détala en vitesse, suivant les traces d'Elena. Il resta tout de même à une certaine distance… qu'il pouvait facilement restreindre rien qu'avec sa vue.**

_**Pont Wickery !**_

**La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur Mystic Falls. Damon et Stefan avaient espionnés la maison des Gilbert, car si quelqu'un devait se douter de l'endroit où se trouvait Elena, c'était bien Bonnie, ou Jeremy, et le couple se trouvait ensemble quand la sorcière avait appelé Elena… qui rentrait sur Mystic Falls.**

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de partir tout un week-end ? » claqua Damon.

« Si tu commences à t'énerver, elle va se braquer et elle ne nous dira rien. » dit Stefan.

« Je te jure que je vais la tuer. » dit Damon.

**Stefan soupira et s'accouda au ponton. Il était exaspéré par les réactions de son frère. Lui, avait l'intention de parler calmement avec Elena afin de savoir pourquoi et où elle était partie ces deux derniers jours. Des crissements de pneus parvinrent aux oreilles des deux vampires, qui tournèrent la tête vers la sortie de la ville. Ils virent s'approcher une voiture qu'ils reconnurent. La lumière des phares les aveuglèrent quelques instant. Damon se plaça au milieu du pont, obligeant la voiture à s'arrêter. Une voix sortit par la fenêtre baissée du véhicule :**

_« Fous le camp de la route ou je te roule dessus. »_

**L'aîné des Salvatore ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à sa manière… mais il ne bougea pas de sa place.**

**A l'intérieur de la voiture, Elena se laissa choir dans son siège. Elle avait très envie de leur rouler dessus pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer d'abimer son moyen de transport. A contrecœur, elle coupa le contact et défit la ceinture, priant intérieurement pour que Kol ne soit pas trop loin, et sortit de la voiture. Elle fit claquer sa portière bruyamment pour traduire son mécontentement.**

« Mais quelle surprise, mes pots de colles personnels en guise de comité d'accueil, quelle chanceuse je suis. » s'exclama Elena avec ironie.

« Ne réagis pas comme ça, on s'inquiétait pour toi. » dit Stefan, qui essaya de calmer l'atmosphère plus que tendue.

« Je vais très bien, comme vous pouvez le voir. » dit Elena.

« Combien de gens t'as tué ces deux derniers jours ? » demanda Damon.

« Aucun, mais ça commence sérieusement à me démanger. » répondit Elena, d'un ton plus hargneux. « Vous ne vous êtes pas dis que si j'étais parti, c'était justement pour rester loin de vous ? »

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » demanda Damon.

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que t'en as l'air Damon. » s'écria Elena. « Depuis que je suis un vampire vous me prenez la tête comme si j'étais un bébé. Je sais parfaitement me contrôler en présence des humains, et je n'ai pas besoin de deux sangsues sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

« Arrête de faire ta gamine, t'es qu'un bébé vampire, on doit te surveiller, comme on l'a fait pour Caroline. » rétorqua Damon.

« Et qui t'es pour décider ? Mon père ? Mon petit copain ? Ah non, c'est vrai j'oubliais, toi tu joues avec la mémoire des autres. » cracha Elena.

**Stefan fut sur le point de s'en mêler, quand le bruit d'une moto se fit entendre. Intérieurement, Elena fut plus que soulagée. Kol était là… L'individu sur la moto descendit et ôta son casque…**

« Et bien, que vois-je ? Deux crétins de premières… » dit Kol.

**Quand il dépassa Elena, il lui mit une claque bruyante sur les fesses, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise, mais intérieurement son désir se réveilla.**

« Hey, gardes tes mains dans tes poches tu veux. » le prévint Damon.

« Pardon, mais j'ai cru comprendre par ma sœur qu'aucun de vous n'est son mari. » dit Kol d'un ton provocateur. « Je vais peut-être tenter ma chance, vu comme elle est canon. Elle doit en faire des choses au lit depuis sa transformation. »

« A ta place je me tairais. » lui dit Damon. « Et écarte-toi d'elle. »

« Et si je veux qu'il reste à côté de moi ? » railla Elena.

« Ouh, vous avez entendu ? Elle veut que je reste à côté d'elle. » exalta Kol. « On va bien s'éclater elle et moi, j'ai des tas de choses à lui apprendre. »

« J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux ? » demanda Stefan, dont les mains commençaient à trembler légèrement.

« Poses-lui la question. » dit Kol.

**Il regarda Elena, et lui lança un regard noir tout en se léchant le coin des lèvres. La jeune fille se sentit défaillir. Son ventre se mit à picoter agréablement et elle se lécha les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.**

_« Elena ! »_

**Elle sortit de sa léthargie et regarda les frères Salvatore, béat devant l'attitude d'Elena.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Allez, on te ramène chez toi. » dit Damon en faisant un pas.

« Non. » l'arrêta Elena. « Je vais rentrer chez moi toute seule, et vous deux, vous rentrer chez vous et vous me fichez la paix. »

« Vous l'avez entendu ? Cassez-vous ! » leur dit Kol.

**Damon et Stefan regardèrent Elena, se voulant insistant, mais quand ils virent qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Stefan fut le premier à s'éclipser, suivit de près par Damon, qui lança un regard dur à Kol. Ce dernier sourit, puis, quand les deux frères furent loin, l'Originel alla s'asseoir sur le capot de la voiture, attrapant le bras d'Elena et l'attira à lui.**

« Oh… » fit-elle, surprise, quand la bouche de Kol toucha la sienne. « Hum… »

« Et si on retournait chez moi ? » marmonna Kol contre ses lèvres.

« Hum, demain j'ai cours. » dit Elena, qui mit fin au baiser.

« Je vais m'ennuyer ferme sans toi. » bouda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda Elena, qui se colla un peu plus à lui.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à tomber amoureux. » répondit Kol. « Mais je te propose une liaison uniquement basée sur le sexe. »

« Et on peut s'afficher en public ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Ça en boucherait un coin à certaines personnes qu'on soit un couple. »

« T'as envie de t'afficher avec un Originel ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Il faut vivre dangereusement, pas vrai ? » sourit Elena.

« J'aime ta façon de penser. » susurra-t-il.

« Hum… faut que je convainc Jeremy de te laisser entrer à la maison, pour que tu puisses te glisser dans mon lit le soir. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Pour demain soir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, beau gosse. » répondit-elle.

**Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux, puis, Elena remonta dans sa voiture et Kol enfourcha une nouvelle fois sa moto. Cette fois, ils firent le reste de la route ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Kol ne dévie pour aller au Manoir de son frère, et Elena prit le chemin de chez elle.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Quand Kol entra dans la demeure, casque en main, il cria haut et fort :**

« Nik, Bekah, c'est votre frère chéri qui est rentré ! »

**Il se dirigea vers le salon, dont il ouvrit les doubles-portes, ne s'étonnant pas de ne pas avoir été entendu car la pièce était insonorisée. En mettant un pied dans la pièce, il découvrit son aîné en charmante compagnie. Il éclata de rire, annonçant donc sa présence.**

**Klaus et Caroline s'embrassaient avidement. Laissant leurs mains s'aventurer sur le corps de l'autre… Tous deux à moitié nus, ils n'entendirent ni le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit, ni l'individu qui parla haut et fort, ni même la double-porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur baiser que seul l'éclat de rire qui retentit les fit sursauter. Caroline attrapa la chemise de Klaus et se masqua son corps du mieux qu'elle pu, tandis que l'hybride regardait son jeune frère rire aux éclats.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » gronda Klaus.

« Si j'avais su que tu te faisais la meilleure amie d'Elena, je ne serai rentré que demain. » dit Kol avant de se remettre à rire.

« Arrête de rire. » dit Klaus.

« Désolé, mais si vous voyez vos têtes. » rit Kol, qui se calma. « Bekah est sourde elle aussi ? »

« Elle passe la nuit chez son copain humain. » répondit Klaus.

« Il s'appelle Matt. » le reprit Caroline, qui lui frappa le bras.

« Tu peux t'en aller, Kol, s'il te plaît ? » dit Klaus, en le suppliant presque.

« Bien sûr, et je crois que je vais aller passer la nuit ailleurs. » acquiesça Kol qui ne masqua pas son amusement. « Bonne nuit les tourtereaux. »

**Il rit davantage alors qu'il s'éclipsa hors du Manoir. Ses rires se calmèrent alors qu'il grimpa sur sa moto…**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Quand Elena était rentrée, elle avait surpris Jeremy et Bonnie, dans la cuisine, la jeune sorcière assise à califourchon sur le jeune homme. Ils avaient été embarrassés mais Elena avait juste pris une poche de sang dans le frigo et était remontée dans sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit, sur le ventre, Elena sirota sa poche de sang, tout en repensant à son week-end de folie avec Kol Mikaelson. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle irait voir un autre homme que Stefan, et pourtant, elle avait passé le meilleur week-end de toute sa vie. Non seulement elle avait adorée passer ces deux jours avec lui, mais elle avait aussi aimée la façon dont il l'a traité… à savoir une fille qui avait des besoins, sexuels certes, mais aussi un besoin de liberté, un besoin de s'amuser etc.… **

_**Ding dong !**_

**Elena fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien sonner à sa porte un dimanche soir.**

**Quand Jeremy ouvrit la porte, il eut un mouvement de recul et fut sur ses gardes en reconnaissant Kol.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant.

« Je ne suis pas là pour toi, ni pour t'attirer des ennuis, fais-moi confiance. » répondit Kol. « Ta sœur est là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à ma sœur ? » répliqua Jeremy.

« Mais arrête d'être autant sur tes gardes, je te dis que je ne vais rien te faire alors, invite-moi à entrer et appelle ta sœur. » dit Kol.

« Tu peux toujours rêver. » dit Jeremy.

« Elena ! » appela Kol. « Tu peux descendre ma belle, s'il te plaît ? »

**Elena apparut en bas des escaliers en une seconde.**

« Hey, je croyais que tu allais voir ton frère. » s'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est ce que j'ai fais, mais il était occupé avec une certaine blondinette, alors j'ai préféré ne pas finir traumatisé pour le restant de mes jours et j'ai filé. » expliqua Kol. « Donc, est-ce que tu peux demander à ton frère de me laisser entrer en lui assurant que je ne suis pas là pour créer du tort à qui que ce soit ? »

« C'est bon frangin, laisse-le entrer, et non je ne suis pas sous hypnose. » dit Elena.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda Jeremy, sans quitter Kol des yeux.

« Mais oui, et puis, j'étais avec Kol tout le week-end, et on s'est bien éclaté. » répondit-elle.

« Ouais c'était d'enfer. » affirma Kol.

« Ew, je veux pas savoir. » grimaça Jeremy. « C'est bon, tu peux entrer. »

« Merci mon pote ! » dit Kol.

**Il entra dans la maison, donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Jeremy. Il salua amicalement Bonnie d'un signe de tête, puis, s'approcha d'Elena et, d'une main, la souleva par la taille. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et un bras autour de son cou, le sourire aux lèvres.**

« Tu m'héberges pour la nuit ma beauté ? » demanda Kol d'une voix envoûtante.

« Ma chambre est à l'étage beau gosse. » répondit Elena d'une voix suave.

« Elena, je suis là je te rappelle. » intervint Jeremy.

« Ne fais pas ta chochotte, quand je suis rentrée Bonnie était à moitié affalée sur toi et vous vous mangiez les amygdales ! » répliqua Elena.

**Kol éclata de rire, puis, il s'éclipsa jusqu'à l'étage, n'ayant pas de mal à trouver la chambre d'Elena…**

**Il ferma la porte d'un coup de talon, la faisant claquer fortement. Elena se mit à rire doucement, quand elle se retrouva les pieds au sol.**

« Jolie chambre. » dit Kol qui donna un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. « C'est tout à fait toi. »

« Je te fais visiter ou je te fais juste visiter mon lit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum… » fit-il mine de réfléchir.

**Mais il ferma les yeux. Elena déboutonnait sa chemise avec lenteur, puis, elle passa ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui ôter le vêtement. Ensuite, elle lui enleva le débardeur qu'il portait, et il se retrouva torse nu. Elena traça de son index le contour de ses abdos.**

« Pourquoi j'ai autant envie de toi ? » demanda Elena dans un souffle.

**Kol ouvrit les yeux et captura ceux d'Elena. Il posa une main sur sa joue.**

« C'est une question à laquelle toi seule peut répondre, Elena. » répondit-il en comblant l'espace entre eux. « Pour ma part, tu me fais du bien, sur tous les plans possible. Avec toi, je vais bien m'amuser, et je n'aurais pas besoin de l'hypnose pour avoir ce que je veux. »

« Embrasse-moi, touche-moi, fais-moi l'amour. » quémanda-t-elle.

**Leurs lèvres se touchèrent aussitôt, comme si leur vie en dépendait, mais Kol chassa vite cette sensation de dépendance de sa tête, et se focalisa plus spécialement sur l'étroitesse de son pantalon. Un pantalon qui fut vite enlevé quand Elena poussa le vampire sur le lit. Elle grimpa sur lui, embrassant fiévreusement chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre, mais Kol trouvait qu'elle avait bien trop de vêtements sur elle, donc, avec sa vitesse vampirique, il échangea leur place et les vêtements d'Elena furent vite de l'histoire ancienne. Elle le repoussa le temps de se glisser sous sa couverture. En quelques secondes, elle balança ses sous-vêtements au sol, attisant le désir de Kol, dont les yeux devinrent noirs et entourés par ses veines. Il la rejoignit, le boxer en moins, et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il entra en elle, prit ses lèvres en otages, et commença ses mouvements de hanches. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures depuis leurs derniers ébats, mais l'envie, le désir était toujours là. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre pour chacun essayer de prendre le contrôle de leurs ébats. Mais Kol était plus fort, plus expérimenté… Sa bouche ne quittait jamais celle d'Elena, ses hanches ne cessèrent jamais de bouger…**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Elena se préparait dans la salle de bain. Il était presque l'heure d'aller en cours. Habillée d'un mini-short en jean, d'une tunique fuchsia d'été et d'une paire de botte marron, elle retourna dans sa chambre, où Kol dormait toujours… ou pas. Il ouvrit les yeux dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la chambre.**

« T'es vraiment pas drôle. » souffla-t-il.

« Je dois aller en cours. » dit-elle. « Dans deux mois j'ai mon diplôme. »

« Et laisse-moi deviner, tu comptes aller à la fac après ! » marmonna-t-il.

« A moins que tu aies une meilleure idée, je t'écoute. » lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« T'as pas besoin d'étudier Elena, t'es un vampire tu peux faire et avoir ce que tu veux ! » lui dit-il une nouvelle fois en se retournant pour être sur le dos.

« On en parlera plus tard… ou pas. » sourit-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

_« Hum hum ! »_

**Ils rompirent le baiser. Jeremy se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre.**

« On t'attend pour aller au lycée. » dit-il à sa sœur.

« J'arrive ! » répondit-elle.

**Jeremy sortit de la chambre et Elena se leva du lit. Lâchant un soupir, Kol sortit du lit avec sa vitesse vampirique et, quand il se retrouva devant Elena, il était tout habillé de ses vêtements de la veille. Elena s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour prendre une poche de sang et la glisser dans son sac de cours, puis, sortit de sa maison, suivit de Kol qui grimpa sur sa moto. La jeune fille le rejoignit.**

« On se retrouve plus tard ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'y compte bien ma belle. » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**Il lui agrippa les hanches et la fit basculer sur sa moto, et l'embrassa longuement, se moquant des plausibles regards. Il savait très bien que Jeremy regardait par-delà la voiture… mais il s'en moquait totalement. En plus, Elena lui rendait son baiser avec autant d'avidité. **

« Faut vraiment que j'aille en cours ! » dit-elle en s'écartant.

« Ce soir… » souffla-t-il pour qu'elle seule l'entende. « Minuit, sur les falaises ! »

« J'y serai ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle lui donna un dernier baiser puis, grimpa dans la voiture de Bonnie.**

_**Lycée de Mystic Falls !**_

**A la pause déjeunée, Elena et Bonnie avaient décidés – et préférés – manger dans les gradins du terrain de sport. Elena vidait lentement une poche de sang tandis que Bonnie manger un sandwiche.**

« Alors comme ça t'as passé un week-end d'enfer avec un Originel… » dit Bonnie. « Intéressant ! »

« Et ça m'a fait un bien fou. » dit Elena. « Je t'assure Bonnie, avec lui je me sens bien. Je ne me sens pas étouffée comme je l'ai été avant. »

« Est-ce que c'est une relation de couple avec possibilité de plus, ou bien c'est juste comme ça ? » demanda Bonnie.

« On est ensemble mais, c'est juste pour le sexe. » répondit Elena. « Il s'ennuie des étudiantes et moi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ne me juge pas et qui préfère s'envoyer en l'air et faire la fête plutôt que de passer son temps à surveiller mes moindres faits et geste. »

« Hum, tu joues quand même à un jeu dangereux. » dit Bonnie. « Imagine que tu tombes amoureuse de lui… »

« Ça n'arrivera pas ! » lui assura Elena.

« _C'est ce que je disais aussi ! »_

**Elles se retournèrent pour voir Caroline s'asseoir à leur côté.**

« J'ai toujours cru que je serai amoureuse de Tyler toute ma vie mais, j'avais tort. » dit Caroline, qui regarda au loin tout en continuant. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de Klaus, j'ai cédé à ses avances la semaine dernière et je ne le regrette pas. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi… aimée ! »

« C'est toi la blondinette que Kol a surpris avec son frère hier soir ? » demanda Elena en se retenant de rire.

« Ouais ! » répondit simplement Caroline, qui regarda Elena. « Ne tire pas trop vite sur la comète Elena, tu peux tomber amoureuse de Kol en un claquement de doigts, et ce jour-là il faudra que tu saches vraiment ce que tu veux ! »

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Une serviette autour de la taille, Kol sortit de sa salle de bain jusqu'à sa chambre. Il eut la surprise d'y trouver son frère.**

« Salut Nik ! » dit Kol. « J'espère ne pas avoir plombé l'ambiance hier soir. »

« Non t'en fais pas, je lui ai vite fait oublié que tu nous as surpris. » dit Klaus.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » ricana Kol, qui se dirigea vers son dressing. « J'ai bien fais de pas prendre toutes mes affaires ! »

« Pourquoi t'es revenu ? » demanda Klaus.

« J'ai passé le week-end avec Elena, que j'ai croisé dans un club à Richmond ! » répondit Kol qui ressortit du dressing. « Cette fille c'est une vraie tigresse au lit. »

« T'as couché avec Elena ? » s'ahurit Klaus.

« Ouais, et même hier soir. » dit Kol.

« T'es rentré chez elle ? » s'étonna Klaus.

« Elle a réussit à convaincre son frère que je ne leur ferais pas de mal. » dit Kol.

**Il retourna dans son dressing et en ressortit une minute plus tard avec un jean noir qu'il avait revêtu.**

« J'ai un peu de mal à croire qu'Elena ait succombé à tes charmes… Je ne dis pas que tu n'en as pas, le charme fait partie de nous. » dit Klaus.

« Ça s'est passé comme ça. » dit Kol, qui s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. « On s'est croisé, je l'ai invité à boire un verre, on a dansé, elle m'a sacrément chauffé, et on a passé le week-end à s'éclater. »

« Vous comptez continuer ? » demanda Klaus.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Kol. « Ça te poserait un problème ? »

« Du tout. » avoua Klaus. « Je suis juste curieux ! »

« Ouais, on peut dire qu'on est ensemble, mais c'est purement sexuel. » expliqua Kol. « Je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas du genre à tomber amoureux ! »

« On verra dans quelques semaines ! » s'amusa Klaus, qui sortit de la chambre.

…

**A minuit, Kol se hissa jusqu'au sommet des falaises de Mystic Falls. Il y aperçut la silhouette d'Elena, qui était assise au rebord. Le vampire alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.**

« Bonsoir beauté ! » dit-il.

« J'ai failli prendre racine ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il.

« Kol, on a dit pas de sentiment, même si on est un couple… » lui répondit-elle. « Un couple uniquement basé sur le sexe, rappelle-toi ! »

« C'est vrai, alors je vais reformuler. » dit-il avant de la plaquer au sol, s'allongeant sur elle. « Mon corps vous a-t-il manqué, beauté ? »

« Et le mien ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Il ne cesse pas de hanter mes pensées ! » répondit-il avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

**Kol fit glisser sa main droite sur la jambe nue d'Elena. Cette dernière portait une robe moulante noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, ce qui permettait à Kol de la caresser comme il le souhaitait. **

« Kol… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Hum… » fit-il sans rompre le baiser.

« Quelqu'un peut nous voir… » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

« A part les écureuils tu veux dire ? » s'amusa-t-il.

**Il bascula ses lèvres sur son cou, et sourit en constatant que la robe avait un décolleté très profond. Il parsema une traînée de baisers fiévreux sur sa peau jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.**

« Kol… je ne plaisante pas… on peut nous voir… » dit-elle tout en se cambrant.

« De quoi t'as peur bébé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en levant les yeux vers elle. « Que tes deux copains te surprennent en train de prendre ton pied avec l'ennemi ? »

« T'es pas mon ennemi, et ce ne sont pas mes copains. » martela-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur alors ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« J'ai pas l'habitude d'être extravertie au point de faire l'amour en haut d'une falaise ! » répondit-elle.

« Je pourrais vraiment t'apprendre des choses. » sourit-il. « Et faire l'amour en pleine nature pour un vampire c'est… très excitant, mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerais pas. »

« Une prochaine fois ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Je ferais tout pour te convaincre. » dit-il. « Bon, je peux te dévorer maintenant ? »

« On va chez toi ou chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Klaus est partie chez Caroline. » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » lui dit-elle.

**Ils se mirent debout. Elena réajusta sa robe, mais Kol l'en empêcha en la prenant dans ses bras, comme une mariée. Entourant ses bras autour de son cou, elle l'embrassa.**

« En route beau gosse, je commence à m'impatienter ! » susurra-t-elle.

**Il s'éclipsa… sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été observés par deux silhouettes cachées plus loin à contre sens du vent…**

_**Mystic High !**_

**Le lendemain au lycée, Elena était de bien bonne humeur. La nuit dernière passée avec Kol avait été… explosive. Elle était sur le point de se rendre à la cafétéria, rejoindre Bonnie et Caroline, quand, en tournant dans un des couloirs, elle tomba sur les deux dernières personnes qu'elle voulait voir.**

« Vous venez me harceler au lycée maintenant ? » railla-t-elle.

« Depuis quand tu fraternises avec les Originels ? » demanda Stefan.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda Elena.

« Arrête un peu et dis-nous ce que Kol t'a fait pour que tu couches avec lui. » s'écria Damon.

« Il ne m'a rien fait, et comment vous savez que je couche avec lui ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Vous me suivez ? »

« Oui on te suit. On te suit parce que tu fais n'importe quoi. Tu pars tout un week-end alors que tu es vampire depuis même pas six mois. » éclata Damon.

« Va te faire voir d'accord ? Je fais ce que je veux, je parle à qui je veux et je couche avec qui j'en ai envie. » répliqua Elena. « Je couche avec Kol parce que j'en ai envie, parce qu'il ne me traite pas comme une petite chose fragile. Je ne suis pas une enfant, et avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que je vous connais, j'estime avoir le droit de faire tout ce qui me plaît, alors oubliez-moi, je ne retournerais pas avec Stefan, et je ne me mettrais certainement pas avec toi Damon. »

**Elle leur tourna le dos, quand Damon lui dit :**

« Il ne t'aimera jamais tu sais. »

**Elle lui fit à nouveau face.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « T'es dans sa tête ? Tu sais ce qu'il ressent ? »

« Non, mais je reconnais quand un vampire a éteint ses émotions. » dit-il simplement. « Et c'est le cas de Kol. »

« Dans ce cas je serai la seule à souffrir si je tombe amoureuse, mais l'avantage c'est que je pourrais lui demander de m'effacer la mémoire. » claqua-t-elle.

**Sur ces dernières paroles, Elena s'éclipsa, mais elle quitta le lycée, et atterrit cinq minutes plus tard devant le Manoir des Originels. Au lieu de sonner, elle se laissa tomber sur les marches de l'entrée et éclata en sanglots. Elle était fatiguée de toujours devoir s'expliquer sur ce qu'elle faisait, sur ce qu'elle ressentait et surtout avec qui elle passait son temps.**

**Ses sentiments pour Kol étaient confus. Elle ne saurait dire si ce n'était que du désir ou bien si c'était de l'amour. Ne pas pouvoir agir comme elle le souhaitait, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle était surveillait en permanence était très frustrant… et agaçant. Elle essuya ses larmes alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur l'hybride.**

« Elena ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais… » hoqueta-t-elle, encore sous le coup de ses émotions.

« Tu veux entrer… et parler ? » demanda-t-il.

« Kol est là ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Non, il est retourné à Richmond ce matin. » dit Klaus.

« Il est parti sans me le dire ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Relax, il revient en début de soirée, il est juste partie pour prendre des trucs chez lui. » la rassura-t-il. « Allez, viens, je t'offre un petit remontant ! »

**Elena attrapa son sac de cours et entra dans le Manoir. Elle suivit Klaus jusqu'au salon, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. L'hybride servit du Scotch dans deux verres en cristal, puis, il en tendit un à Elena qui le prit et but une gorgée.**

« Alors, comment t'es tu retrouvé devant chez moi et… en train de pleurer ? » demanda Klaus, qui s'installa dans un fauteuil face à elle.

« Stefan et Damon ! » répondit-elle simplement.

« Je vois. » dit-il simplement. « Ils sont agaçants à ce point-là ? »

« Ils sont venus au lycée pour me reprocher de fraterniser avec l'ennemi en couchant avec ton frère. » dit Elena. « Et, Damon pense que Kol m'aurait… hypnotisé pour que je saute dans son lit. »

« Mon frère a beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'est pas du genre à hypnotiser pour… séduire une femme. » dit Klaus. « Aucun de nous ne l'est ! »

« En plus je prends de la Veine de Vénus tous les matins. » marmonna Elena.

**Elle vida son verre d'une traite, puis, le tendit à Klaus pour qu'il la resserve… ce qu'il fit.**

« Kol est déjà tombé amoureux ? » voulut-elle savoir en prenant son verre à nouveau rempli.

« Pas à ma connaissance. » répondit Klaus en se rasseyant. « Peu de temps après notre transformation, Kol a éteint ses émotions, ce que j'avais fais mais avant lui. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On n'arrivait pas à supporter la mort de notre frère Henrik… bien que tout soit de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été voir les loups se transformer, il n'aurait pas été tué… » dit Klaus.

« Et vous ne serez jamais devenu des vampires. » termina Elena.

« Ils ne m'en ont jamais vraiment voulus, Henrik m'avait suivit et nous sommes partis trop tard. » expliqua Klaus. « Tout ça s'est passé il y a plus de mille cents ans, mais Kol ne veut toujours pas ressentir tout ça… La culpabilité, la compassion, le chagrin… l'amour. »

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu sembles aimer Caroline. »

« L'amour est le seul sentiment qu'elle ait réussit à faire ressurgir de ma vieille carcasse d'hybride. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Kol. » admit-elle. « Comment je peux ressentir ça après seulement cinq jours de relation purement sexuelle ? »

« Tu me demandes conseil ? » s'amusa-t-il.

**Elena réfléchit trente secondes au ridicule de la situation, et se mit à rire. Elle finit son verre une nouvelle fois.**

« Euh, ça te dérange si je reste là jusqu'à ce que Kol rentre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je te conduis à sa chambre. » répondit-il tout simplement.

**La chambre de Kol était spacieuse. Sans doute identique aux autres pièces de la maison. Klaus ne s'attarda pas et retourna dans le salon. Elena s'assit sur le rebord du lit. La chambre était décoré avec goût, un lit deux places simple mais très spacieux, un dressing, un coin avec écran plat, chaîne hi-fi etc. !**

**Tard, bien plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée sur Mystic Falls, alors que Caroline et Klaus partageaient un moment d'intimité dans le salon du Manoir, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Kol, trempé des pieds à la tête. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes et aucun des deux amants ne s'en étaient rendus compte.**

« Nik aide-moi… » le supplia Kol. « Je crois que quelque chose cloche avec moi ! »

« Kol, respire mon frère, dis-moi ce qui se passe. » dit Klaus d'une voix calme, tout en s'approchant de son frère.

« Je ressens des trucs que je ne suis pas censé ressentir. Des trucs que je ne ressens plus depuis Henrik. Ne me dis pas que mes émotions sont revenues sans que j'intervienne ? » claqua Kol. « Il n'est pas question que je devienne faible tu entends ? »

« Tu ne l'es pas et tu ne seras jamais, peu importe ce que tu ressens. » lui assura Klaus en se rapprochant encore.

« Elena me manque _là_… » dit Kol en tapant sur son cœur. « Je ne couche avec elle que depuis cinq jours et je l'aime déjà… Tu m'as dis qu'aimer était la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire. Tu nous l'as toujours dis et aujourd'hui je suis amoureux ! »

« Oui je l'ai dis… » acquiesça Klaus en agrippant son frère par les épaules. « Mais on a toujours vécu dans le sang, Kol, dans la peur d'être tué par notre père. Pendant plus d'un millénaire il nous a traqués sans nous laisser d'autres options que de fuir et de toujours regarder derrière nous et en nous faisant croire qu'on était des monstres incapable d'aimer… »

« Nik, comment un vampire âgé de mille ans comme moi peut ressentir de l'amour pour une fille en seulement cinq jours ? » grinça Kol.

**Personne n'avait remarqué que Caroline s'était éclipsé jusqu'à l'étage, où elle retrouva Elena endormit dans le lit de Kol. Elle la réveilla.**

« Hey, faut que tu viennes dans le salon. » la pressa Caroline.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Elena.

« Kol, il vient de rentrer et… il n'est pas très bon état ! » lui apprit Caroline.

**Une sonnette d'alarme résonna dans la tête d'Elena, qui se hâta hors de la chambre jusqu'au salon.**

« Kol… » souffla-t-elle.

**Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Elena pu y lire de la peur. Il se défit de la poigne de son frère et s'éclipsa à l'autre bout de la pièce.**

« N'approche pas… d'ailleurs, rentre chez toi, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir ! » gronda-t-il en évitant le contact visuel.

**Sa tête lui faisait mal…**

« Kol, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant, puis un deuxième.

**Mais il ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de se tenir la tête et dire :**

« Faut que ça s'arrête… Nik aide-moi à trouver le bouton OFF ! »

« Non ! » souffla Elena, qui comprit ce que son amant avait.

**Elle courut jusqu'à lui et lui attrapa les mains, y mettant toute sa force pour les lui enlever de sa tête et pour le forcer à la regarder.**

« Kol, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça. » le supplia-t-elle. « Regarde-moi ! »

« Arrête… on avait un accord… » claqua-t-il en planta son regard dans le sien et en laissant le vampire en lui surgir.

« Oui et alors ? Kol ne me repousse pas, je suis presque sûre que je t'aime ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Non… je ne serai pas faible ! » claqua-t-il en la repoussant.

**Sa main partie toute seule… et atterrit sur la joue de Kol tellement fort qu'elle résonna dans tout le Manoir, laissant le vampire choqué et Elena en colère.**

« Je me suis disputé une nouvelle fois avec Damon et Stefan en leur disant bien de me foutre la paix parce que j'étais bien avec toi, j'ai passé toute la journée à t'attendre dans ta chambre parce que tu me manquais, que ça me faisait peur d'aimer à nouveau, et tu me dis que ça te rend faible ? » cracha-t-elle. « Mais c'est ça l'amour… On est faible et on est fort en même temps. J'ai convaincu mon frère de t'inviter chez moi, je t'ai fais entrer chez moi… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie depuis que je suis avec toi, et tu me repousses parce que t'as peur ? Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais et je demanderais à ta sœur de t'effacer complètement de ma mémoire ! »

**Elle le laissa, passa devant Klaus et Caroline et quitta la demeure. En quelques secondes elle fut trempée jusqu'aux os, la pluie se mêlant à ses larmes. Elle marcha en toute hâte le long de l'allée dallée de la propriété, le cœur mort une seconde fois. Aurait-elle le courage d'aller voir Rebekah, lorsque toute la Veine de Vénus de son corps aurait disparu, et lui demander d'effacer sa mémoire afin qu'elle oublie Kol ? Ce n'était pas sûr... Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'allée et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, pleurant à chaude larmes, se moquant des torrents d'eau qui lui tombait dessus.**

_« ELENA ! »_

**C'était comme un appel lointain… mais elle l'entendit, malgré le tapage de la pluie. Elle se leva et se retourna, car c'est de derrière elle que provenait la voix. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose malgré sa vue de vampire mis à part une silhouette qui courait jusqu'à elle… et qui s'arrêta à seulement quelques mètres.**

« Je t'en prie Elena, reviens ! » la supplia Kol.

« Pourquoi je devrais ? » rétorqua-t-elle. « Tu m'as repoussé, tu as été parfaitement clair ! »

« J'ai peur Elena, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toute ma vie, mais je veux essayer, pour une fois d'être heureux, et je sais que c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. » déclara-t-il. « Je t'aime et ça me terrorise, mais je sais qu'avec toi je peux surmonter tout ça et avoir enfin l'éternité avec une femme qui en vaut la peine. Je veux passer l'éternité sans avoir à regarder derrière moi, je n'ai plus à avoir peur désormais. »

« J'ai aidé à tuer Finn ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Et Nik a tué ta tante. » renchérit-il. « Je ne t'en veux pas pour la mort de mon frère Elena. On était en plein conflit à ce moment-là, mais tout ça c'est fini. »

« Je ne veux pas souffrir encore ! » avoua-t-elle en s'avança vers lui. « Ne me repousse plus jamais tu entends ? Plus jamais ! »

« Je te le promets Elena, je ne te repousserais plus, et pardonne-moi de t'avoir blessé ! » dit-il avec la plus grande sincérité.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle. « Touche-moi, fais-moi l'amour ! »

**C'étaient les mots exacts qu'elle lui avait dit le soir de leur nuit dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il ne se fit pas prier et l'attrapa par la nuque, l'attirant à lui et l'embrassant avec fougue. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules comme à une bouée de sauvetage, lui rendant son baiser avec fougue, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et collant son corps au sien, se moquant totalement de la pluie **

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs vêtements sales et trempés pour ensuite se glisser sous les draps. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient uniquement pour leur laisser le temps, l'envie et le besoin de se regarder dans les yeux. Leurs mains ne quittaient jamais la peau de l'autre. Leur souffle se mélangea. Les hanches de Kol ne cessèrent jamais de bouger, pénétrant Elena avec douceur et passion. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas uniquement du sexe… c'était de l'amour. Ils pouvaient chacun le sentir au plus profond d'eux. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement… malgré qu'ils ne fussent ensemble depuis seulement cinq jours… **

**Ils firent l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient comblés à un tel point que la fatigue ne se fasse ressentir.**

**Au matin, Elena se réveilla, allongée sur le dos. Kol était à moitié allongé sur elle, la tête posée contre sa poitrine. Elena sourit et regarda par la fenêtre tout en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kol. La pluie tombait toujours. Il fallait qu'elle aille bientôt en cours, mais elle décida de ne pas y aller. Elle sentit Kol remuer dans ses bras qu'elle avait refermés autour de lui. Au début, elle sentit ses muscles se crisper, mais il se détendit aussitôt, et parsema quelques baisers sur sa peau jusqu'à trouver sa bouche. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, échangèrent un sourire, puis, ils s'embrassèrent… d'abord tendrement puis plus passionnément.**

**Ils restèrent au lit toute la matinée. Quand ils en sortirent pour se doucher, il était déjà midi passé. La douche dura… un bon moment, suffisamment longtemps pour utiliser pratiquement toute l'eau chaude. Enroulés dans des serviettes, ils furent attirés comme des aimants. Kol assis sur une chaise dans la salle de bain et Elena à califourchon sur lui, leur bouche se touchant aussitôt.**

« Bonjour ! » finit par dire Elena.

« Bonjour ! » répondit-il.

**Elle lui caressa la joue où elle l'avait giflé la veille.**

« Je t'ai fais mal ? » demanda-t-elle en lui caressant du pouce.

« Seulement là ! » répondit-il en désignant son cœur.

« On est quitte ! » dit-elle.

« Je suppose. » souffla-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Elena.

« Je n'en sais rien. » dit Kol. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'enlèverais mais, t'as le lycée. »

« Tu n'aurais qu'à m'enlever après la remise des diplômes. » suggéra-t-elle.

**Il darda sur elle un regard plus qu'étonné. Il chercha la plaisanterie dans ses yeux… mais il n'y en avait pas.**

« Tu… tu es sérieuse ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Très sérieuse ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Mais… et si tu veux aller à la fac… » dit-il mais elle le coupa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un diplôme quand on a l'éternité ? »

« D'accord euh… ok, on ira où tu voudras euh… mais t'en es vraiment sûr ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai encore deux mois pour bien y réfléchir ! » lui dit-elle.

**Elle se pencha et l'embrassa.**

…

**A la remise des diplômes, Elena ne s'attarda pas avec les autres élèves. Il avait été convenu qu'une fois son diplôme en main, une fois la cérémonie terminée, elle quitterait le lycée. Sa relation avec Kol était devenue de plus en plus intense. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étaient plus qu'évident. Elle était accro au vampire et réciproquement. Elle monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez elle. Grimpant dans sa chambre, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, Elena se débarrassa de sa toge rouge et la pendit dans son armoire vide. Elle n'avait plus aucun vêtement dans cette chambre. Tout avait été transféré chez Kol à Richmond… là où ils passeraient un week-end avant de partir… Avant de partir loin de tout, afin d'être juste tous les deux. **

**Elena regarda le diplôme qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle était… perplexe. Ce diplôme signifiait la fin du lycée, et dans la vie d'un humain ça signifiait surtout le début de la vraie vie à l'université… mais elle n'était plus humaine, elle était un vampire. Un vampire qui pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, aller où elle voulait aller. La fac n'était plus aussi attirante… **

« Ouais, tout ça est loin ! » dit-elle à voix haute.

**Elle entendit le bruit d'une moto, qui se gara devant chez elle, ainsi que d'une voiture dont les portes claquèrent. Elena posa son diplôme sur sa table de nuit, à côté d'une photo de ses parents, et descendit, fermant sa chambre pour longtemps. Elle enfila une veste en jean, rangea son téléphone et ses clés dans la poche intérieure et sortit de la maison. Kol était accoudé sur le capot de la voiture à Bonnie, cette dernière enroulée dans les bras de Jeremy.**

« Prête à partir ? » lui demanda Kol.

« Ouais, je suis prête ! » répondit-elle.

« Appelles-nous, d'accord ? » dit Bonnie, qui prit les mains de son amie dans les siennes.

« Promis, et je vous enverrais des cartes postales… » dit Elena.

« Si t'as le temps ! » s'amusa Kol.

« Je le prendrais le temps ! » rit Elena.

« Allez, filez et soyez prudent, même si Kol est un Originel. » leur conseilla Jeremy.

**Elena prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pendant de longues secondes durant lesquelles Jeremy serra la main de Kol et lui dit :**

« Prends soin d'elle ! »

« Promis ! » dit Kol.

**Le frère et la sœur se prirent dans les bras avec force. **

« On nous observe. » marmonna Bonnie.

« Je peux aller leur botter le cul ? » demanda Kol.

« Une autre fois ! » pouffa Elena, qui se détacha de son frère. « Et vous, pas de bêtise. »

« Quoi, t'as peur de devenir tata trop tôt ? » blagua Jeremy.

« Prenez votre temps quand même ! » leur dit Elena.

« File, avant qu'il y ait un massacre en pleine rue ! » la pressa Bonnie.

**Elena sautilla jusqu'à la moto et grimpa derrière Kol. Enfilant un casque simple, elle s'accrocha à son vampire et, sans s'en empêcher, bloqua son regard sur la voiture bleue des frères Salvatore. Elle ne détourna pas le regard tandis que Kol mit le contact.**

**Non, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision de partir avec Kol !**

**Elle détourna finalement le regard alors que Kol lui dit de s'accrocher. Il fila à toute vitesse dans les rues de Mystic Falls jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. **

**Elle venait tout juste d'être diplômée mais sa vraie vie commençait maintenant, avec Kol !**

* * *

J'espère que cet O.S vous a plu !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
